Remember Me?
by Emmy Wolfe
Summary: Calleigh's reaction to Eric's life threatening scare may be a little different than expected.


After talking with Alexx about Eric's new condition, she was speechless. Calleigh got in her car and drove home. On the way she couldn't get those words out of her head. They were replaying over and over and over like a broken record. 'He just might not be the Eric we know him to be.' All the questions of doubt swirling in her head. _ Does he remember me? What if he doesn't remember what we've been through. Can he come back to work? _ She hated not knowing. It's what keeps her balanced. She pulled into the garage and got out of the car.

When she got inside, she put her keys and purse on the messy kitchen table. It had junk mail and papers scattered everywhere. She knew she probably had to go through them because she was falling behind on payments. Not that she didn't have the money, but she just didn't have the strength lately to put forth the effort. Calleigh made a beeline for her closet she tried avoiding everything that would remind her of Eric nor being here. Her closet was the only place he didn't have any of his stuff. She grabbed a couple of things and decided to sleep in the guest bedroom. She went to the spare bathroom and look in the mirror. Her cheeks were red and her face stained with mascara from her tears. She pulled her hair back and tied it with a ponytail. She stared at herself. She washed her face quickly so as not to remind her of why the tears had been shed in the first place. She sighed and walked over to her bed.

The clock said 1:27 AM. It was late. She was tired, but sleep didn't seem to come. She closed her eyes. All she could see was Delko sitting in the hospital bed lying there, confused, tired. Soon she drifted off into a not-so-deep sleep.

-/-/-/-/-

Calleigh was awoken by her stomach growling. She didn't eat supper and she had neglected to go to the grocery store. All she really had in her kitchen were snacks, nothing to really fill her. She looked at the clock. It read 2:19 AM. She hadn't been asleep very long. It wasn't a very satisfying sleep anyways. She decided to go get some fast food . She got dressed, put on a little make up and headed out the door. She decided to go to Taco Bell since it was pretty much the only place still open. Eric and she always went here late. It was their thing. Again. This was just another reminder of him. She picked up his favorite while she was there. She needed to see him. She absentmindedly drove to the hospital while craming tacos and a drink down her throat. She must have been more hungry than she though. The next time she looked up she realized she really was at the hospital. She had been so concentrated on Eric- or maybe it had been the food as well- she didn't notice exactly what she was doing. She only knew she had been driving. Where to? She didn't really care.

When she walked into his room she saw he looked restless. It was eerily quiet. She walked to his side and sat the bag of food on the table next to her. Then sat in the chair she had been in earlier. She watched as he tossed and turned in his sleep. It was a feeling she knew. She just stared, having no idea what was going through his mind. In the background she could hear the heart monitor beeping and phones ringing from the front desk. She wondered how anybody got any sleep around here. Then the question wondered back to her brain. _Will he remember me?_ If she had to guess she would say yes but there's always that hint of doubt. Especially when he wouldn't wake up. She wondered if he would remember anyone from the office. The whole bullet to the brain thing completely knocked her off track and she felt more dazed then him. She stood up feeling like she need to touch him. She had the strongest urge to but she questioned if she should. She finally just said to heck with it she reached out her hand and again the same question reoccurred to her. _ Will her remember me? _She touched the back of her hand to his cheek and she saw him stir a little then she saw his eyes start to flutter open. Then that strange thing that she really never experience came to her. For a couple of seconds she actually had… Hope.


End file.
